Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless communication device is disclosed. The wireless communication device is operated in a M by N multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) mode. M is the number of antennas transmitting to the communication device from a first base station. N the number of receiving antennas and receivers. M is an integer greater than zero. N is an integer greater than one. The wireless communication device is operated in an M by N−1 MIMO mode while a first one of the N receiving antennas and a first one of the N receivers receives wireless communication from a second base station.
A data stream is received from a first base station using M by N MIMO. M is a number of antennas transmitting the data stream to the communication device from the first base station. N is the number of receiving antennas and receivers receiving the data stream. M and N are integers greater than one. The data stream is received from the first base station using M by N−P MIMO. P is an integer greater than zero. An indicator of a signal strength of a second base station as measured by at least one of the N receivers is reported to the first base station. The signal strength of the second base station is measured while the wireless communication device is receiving the data stream using M by N−P MIMO.
A wireless communication device is disclosed. N antennas and N receivers are configured to receive signals from at least one base station transmitting signals from M antennas. The wireless communication device receives a first data stream based on the received signals using M by N MIMO. The wireless communication device receives a second data stream from the first base station using M−Q by N−P MIMO. P is an integer greater than zero. Q is an integer greater than or equal to zero. An indicator of a signal strength of a second base station is measured by at least one of the N receivers while the wireless communication device is receiving the second data stream.